


Governor Vera

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera practises being the governor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Governor Vera

Joan approached the front door, a pile of paperwork in her arms. Technically, she wasn't supposed to take it out of the prison, but the thought of going home to Vera was too tempting to resist.

She followed her usual routine, keys in bowl, slippers on, hair unpinned. After that she went upstairs to change, looking forward to a vodka or two.

She heard Vera's voice as she approached the bedroom, thinking she was on the phone at first, frowning as she hoped it would be a short call. She had plans for her deputy, and they didn't involve phone calls or paperwork.

As Joan stepped into the bedroom, she realised that Vera must have just had a shower, seeing the towel thrown on a chair and the hairdryer discarded untidily on the dresser behind her. Joan's face twitched slightly, but she knew Vera would tidy them away once she had finished...whatever it was she was doing.

Vera seemed to be talking to herself. Or more precisely, to the mirror. Joan smiled and remained quiet, not sure exactly what she was watching at first.

Then her smile widened and she desperately wished she hadn't left her phone downstairs, and she could record the younger woman.

Vera was wearing Joan's other uniform jacket. Only, it just about reached her knees and looked...actually pretty adorable. It took Joan a moment to realise that Vera was also wearing her spare pair of leather gloves, stretching her fingers out to hear the creak of the leather, just like Joan did.

Suddenly, Joan realised that Vera's words were also familiar.

"We exist to correc-T," the deputy said in a deep voice, folding her hands behind her back.

Joan's smile grew even wider.

"You are the property of Wentworth...and this is MY prison,"

Joan was grinning now, having to work hard not to laugh. She didn't think she had ever loved this woman more than she did right in this moment.

"You don't run this prison, I do!" this time, Vera raised her hands to pull the gloves on more firmly, watching her reflection with pride.

"Actually, Vera, I think you'll find that I run the prison," Joan drawled, raising an eyebrow playfully.

Vera visibly jumped as she turned around, turning bright red as she realised she was being watched.

"Governor!" Flustered, Vera forgot to use Joan's name.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing, Miss Bennett?" Joan asked with a grin.

"I was...just...uhm..." Vera spluttered.

"Practising?" Joan suggested.

Vera smiled guiltily, relieved to see the amused gleam in Joan's eye.

"Something like that," she mumbled.

"You are learning well, my dear. There is just one suggestion I should make."

"What's that?" Vera sounded a bit worried.

""I find that you get more respect as governor if you wear trousers, or a skirt," Joan smiled, "Not that I don't like you without them..."

"No, you're right. This is unprofessional. Especially when you take into consideration the fact that I'm not wearing anything underneath the jacket."

"Nothing at all?" Joan's eyebrow was raised again.

"Nope. Here, I'll show you..." Vera started opening the buttons on the jacket, but before she had even managed the second, Joan had strode across the room, stopping in front of her.

"I think this is a job for the governor, don't you?" She purred, leaning down to kiss Vera, "But I do have one more suggestion."

"Yes?"

Joan smiled into Vera's lips, replying "Leave the gloves on."


End file.
